The Mafia Loves You!
by FallenBleedingAngel
Summary: He had unknowingly seduced the Mafia that was all too willing to court him. And it all started with Reborn finding a heart shaped box on his Decimo's bed. Cross-posted on AO3 under same name. All27. TYL!verse
1. The Beginning of Our Story

The Mafia Loves You!

Inspired by Katekyo-Hitman-aus and Chamiryokuroi on Tumblr. Don't worry I have gotten permission~!

If there was one unwritten rule in the Mafia that every Boss and their subordinates followed, it would be to **never** tell Sawada Tsunayoshi, better known as the Decimo of Vongola, that most of the Mafia was in love with him.

More than likely all out war would occur should the brunet notice – or god forbid, be **told**. Everyone quite liked the clueless – and so very innocent – looks on the Decimo, as they showered him with gifts whenever a Holiday came up. Often times they would just create them in order to be close to the object of their affections.

Sawada Tsunayoshi only began to get a clue on an innocuous and hectic St. Valentine's Day. Which was filled to the brim with overzealous fangirls and fanboys desperate to get their hands on his Guardians, and mountains of paperwork due to the destruction of many buildings (Goddamn Varia). An overall strenuous day where the world didn't give a fuck about him tearing his hair out despite that it was just a holiday for love.

It came as no surprise to Tsuna that his Guardians would be more than a little rowdy (as they always tended to get around this time of year – much to his confusion). After all they had been cooped up most of the day and tensions were running high. Especially for his cloud guardian who handed out punishments for crowding like it was candy on Halloween...and that was on a good day.

So understandably Tsuna feared for his life (he should fear for his virginity even more – but Tsuna could be as clueless as his mother at times) because Hibari would not go outside due to all of the crowding and prowled the hallways; a caged animal. Thus, neither would his other Guardians and that in itself was a recipe for disaster. That meant a bloodthirsty, short tempered Hibari would be trapped in the mansion with a bored Mukuro. Tsuna didn't know if he should just run for his life or attempt to put them on separate sides of the mansion to spare Vongola the damage cost.

Fast forward the entire day which ended in a wing of the mansion destroyed, courtesy of Hibari and Mukuro, but thankfully no deaths or serious injuries. Tsuna relented and unleashed Hibari so he could go control the "crowding" outside of the mansion. Then let his other Guardians blow off their steam with missions. The paperwork had come to a stand still and Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes finally seeing his desk without any papers on it.

Tsuna should have known that it was a forewarning of the utter chaos that was to come. But the happiness he felt drowned away his intuition screaming at him to get the hell away from the Mafia. Screaming at him to go spend the rest of his days on an isolated island with only animals for comfort.

He happily went to his room because despite the hectic day, he had no more paperwork! Throwing himself on his bed Tsuna wanted nothing more than to go to sleep..that was until he felt a box under his chest.

Poking and prodding the box until he decided it looked innocent enough, well as innocent as a huge heart shaped box could look laying on his bed, Tsuna opened it.

His entire world came to a stand still, and horror with morbid curiosity filled his stomach as he realized what lay inside the innocent looking heart shaped box.

A heart. A human heart.

Tearing his eyes away from the heart he saw a small letter that read, "For our dear Decimo, here is a small token of our appreciation, from your allies; the heart of our enemies. We hope you've had a good day."

Aside from horror, Tsuna felt muted surprise and strangely enough a little embarrassment.

Who in their right mind would give Tsuna a real human heart on Valentine's day?

Worry crawled into his mind as he wondered exactly whose heart was lying inside the box. No one would really give him a human heart right?

Tsuna shook his head and closed the box deciding to forget all about it. After all if he never mentioned it, then no one should ever know about it, right?

If Tsuna had thought about it just a little more he would've disposed of the box and then decided to forget about it. But seeing as this was Tsuna, he left the heart shaped box on his bed and quickly ran out as soon as he heard a new explosion.

Months later Tsuna would have acknowledged that it was the tipping point and eventual beginning of the Mafia War for his affections.

However, at this point in time, for Tsuna it was not only very gruesome yet quite literally heartfelt gift, it was also a clue of the Mafia's feelings toward him.

One of many, many clues he would garner in the coming months before realizing too late that he had unknowingly seduced the Mafia that was all too willing to court him. And it all started with Reborn finding a heart shaped box on his Decimo's bed.


	2. The Seduction of Reborn

The Mafia Loves You! Chapter 2

The Seduction of Reborn

Most people would say Reborn was a practical man, and for the most part it was very true. After all one didn't get to be the World's Best Hitman by doing flashy assassinations or declaring their very name to the world (Skull).

One thing Reborn was hard pressed to realize was that falling for his dame student was **not on any terms practical**. Having many lovers before, Reborn could woo women or men into his bed as easy as breathing but Tsuna wasn't – couldn't just be a quick lay.

And that's when his practicality died a shameful death, because Reborn for all his foresight never expected to fall for someone like his dame student.

Never expected that his feelings would go beyond just friendship or family, but it did and it burned in him with a ferocity he'd never thought possible.

It wasn't just because Tsuna had freed him and the other Arcobaleno from their curse.

No.

Not at all.

It was because...because Tsuna had given him the one thing he'd lost since he'd started his Mafia career.

Hope.

Tsuna embodied hope; it poured from his very being and every breath...it was breathtaking.

Reborn decided he would help(chase) Tsuna no matter what, after all his student was _still_ dame.

He'd trip over expensive carpets, accidentally spill inkpots onto his clothes and antique desk, smile at _every_ single Vongola associate (sending them into blushing messes), and help the very flustered maids clean up.

All these little things that Tsuna did – it showed in their faces, after all love was a very hard emotion to hide when the object of it was staring right at you. Reborn would know after all.

As he glided down the hallways of Vongola Manor he clutched the white heart shaped box tighter and emotions filled his heart.

 _It's called Jealousy Kora!_

 _Bwahaha,the great Skull-sama can see that even Reborn is not above such emotion!_

Colonnello and Skull's stupid voices grated on his mind; he couldn't be jealous could he? Why should he be jealous anyways? It was obvious that Tsuna would choose him if he ever came down to it.

 _Are you sure about that kora? I can think about – I don't know maybe 100 more people that would die to have Tsuna all to themselves. Aren't I right kora?_

Reborn ignored Colonnello's stupid voice, it did nothing but grate on his nerves.

There were very few things Reborn couldn't stand to see; to acknowledge, and one of them was others playing with Tsuna's emotions.

It was just his goddamn luck that almost every person who decided to go after Tsuna was forgiven (Enma, Shouichi, Byakuran, Mukuro, even the very person he swore to kill, Kawahira) and invited into the Famiglia because Tsuna's emotions were a very easy thing to play with.

There was an unspoken agreement among **everyone** that Tsuna would not be told about what everyone **really** thought of him. And the little insignificant heart shaped box threatened to ruin all of the brittle agreements.

Reborn silently opened the door to the room he told his contacts to meet in, and heard quiet, almost nervous chatter.

"Reborn! It's about time you got here!"

"Shut up dame-dino, this is a _very_ important matter we all have to discuss." Reborn practically growled.

Dino and the multitude of people that had gathered quickly shut up, questions in their eyes.

Reborn threw the white heart shaped box onto the long conference table, "I want to know just exactly **who** gave this..present..to Tsuna. And I want to know NOW."

"He isn't supposed to know **anything** , we all agreed on that. So whose hands am I going to have to shoot through to get the message across?"

Utter silence engulfed the room and eyes shifted from one person to another silently casting the blame.

Reborn's temper rose,"I don't have time. Tsuna's probably wondering exactly who sent it. Now I need answers before Tsuna decides it's a good idea to look into it. If any of you take any longer Tsuna will **know**."

The fragile agreements that held in place the silence shattered into the humid air of the room as the door slowly opened.

And Reborn questioned why he'd even fallen in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi in the first place.

"Hey Reborn, did you see a white box on my bed?"

Chaos descended.


	3. The Somewhat Seduction of Dino Cavallone

The some-what seduction of Dino Cavallone

* * *

Dino liked to think it was fear that made a multitude of men and women pass out when they saw Tsuna...but a small part of him knew the truth – he was only deluding himself. Nonetheless, it was a lie kept to preserve his sanity when it came to the general madness surrounding Tsuna.

Like having harems that spanned the whole mafia (at least a good 2/3's of it) and being completely oblivious about it. Or having Mukuro and Hibari call a week long truce so that Tsuna could be close to both of them and curl up like a cat on their laps.

Yes, Tsuna just invited trouble in and gave it a guest room. He was followed by insanity but Dino digressed, he totally wasn't getting into the improbability of Tsuna today – that was a lesson better explained by Verde and Gokudera.

Dino loved Tsuna. Not in the way like Reborn did, or Hayato or god-forbid, Mukuro. But in his own little way. While Tsuna was most certainly hope, he was also a breath of fresh air, he was the innocence that was strong enough to stand up to the darkness of the world and declare _Why? Why does it have to be this way?_

Before meeting Tsuna, Dino realized that the Mafia had to make a change. Yes, he was a Cavallone – one of the most presitgous Mafia familes, but who would listen to him? Not even Reborn would've taken him seriously – even he didn't take himself seriously, convinced he was dreaming of a childish world where parents got to see their children grow up and children could actually be children.

Then, Tsuna showed up and burned with an inner light that dwarfed the sun. And Dino, much like his Demon Tutor began to hope - perhaps the Mafia could be saved.

He'd never given it much thought but when Sawada Tsunayoshi took control of Vongola – people threw themselves at him. Maybe it was because some people were truly conviced that they loved him, and that was perfectly fine, who wouldn't love Tsuna?

But now that he thought about it maybe they were thankful – so happy that words couldn't begin to express their emotions. After all how often did someone like Tsuna come into their lives and decide they were worth saving? That they were worth fighting for?

Just the thought of it made Dino fall in love with Tsuna a little bit more. Smiling at the nervous boss standing by the door – he swore he'd always stand by his little brother.

Chaos had descended into the meeting room and it came dogging and nipping the footsteps of one Sawada Tsunayoshi when he'd opened the wooden doors.

Dino eyed the small white box sitting on the table and blamed it for the utter disaster the meeting had become.

"Yo! Hey Tsuna! How's your day going?"

"Tsuna-nii! The great Lambo was looking for you."

"Fufufu, Tsunayoshi you know better than to disrupt a meeting..."

"Be quiet, Herbivores. The meeting has gone off topic."

Dino watched as Tsuna grew nervous – his nervous tick a small little shuffle as he waited for the answer to his question.

He rolled his eyes as he scanned the room and saw computer monitors and various other electronic devices with empty call screens.

 _Cowards_. (He frantically pushed down the feeling that told him, **he** should be running.)

Dino confidently swaggered towards Tsuna and casually put his arms over his shoulders.

"Tsuna! It's about time I found you! Sorry I called a meeting, cause I didn't know where you were! Usually you're still in your office doing paperwork."

Tsuna laughed nervously as he stared at Dino, "Well I finally managed to finish it! So..Reborn..have you found a small white box?"

Dino swore to heaven and hell that the killing intent he felt rolling off Reborn would've made him rethink his plan to get closer to Tsuna – that is if he didn't already have him in his arms.

"No."

A chill swept over the room and Dino wondered how Reborn had sun flames. He let out a strained laugh, "Anyways... Tsuna I've really missed you!"

Dino carelessly swung Tsuna in a circle hoping to make him dizzy, and at the same time, tapped in code for everyone else to **hide the fucking box or die.**

Dino was not currently prepared to deal with the consequences of Tsuna finding out about the Mafia-wide crush on his person.

"D-dino-nii! Please stop spinning me, I think I might be sick."

Imaginary thunder and lightning clapped at Tsuna's words and Dino felt an odd zing forbode horrible things to come. As soon as he put Tsuna down, he was swamped with worried guardians.

"Tsuna-sama!? Are you feeling alright?"

"Ma, Tsuna if you get sick let me take care of you alright?"

"Yare, yare. If Tsuna-nii gets sick it'll be the Great Lambo-sama who takes care of him."

"Don't be idiotic, obviously it'll be me and Chrome who take care of him. After all I am the one who will get to possess his body."

"You will EXTREMELY not possess Tsuna's body! I will EXTREMELY help him since I have sun flames!"

A dark aura formed around a certain brunet, "Stop your crowding, Herbivores! You will only make him sicker."

Dino saw Reborn frown before walking out of the room – taking the small white box he'd hidden on his person. No doubt he was going to find out where exactly the leak had come from – Dino would bet his whole underwear collection on that.

He sighed the meeting had solved nothing; part of him thought it might've even made it worse.

After all it only took a couple of idiots to send Tsuna an enemies' heart, who knew what another group of idiots would do?

Shaking his head Dino slowly left Vongola – and if in the secrecy of his own mansion he told Romario to turn on the mini-camera and tracker he'd hidden on Tsuna, well that was only for him and Romario to know.

After all, he had to keep his little brother alive to see the next day (no matter how he had to act), since he was swimming in a tank of Tsuna-eating piranhas.


	4. The Not-Really-Seduction, Chrome Dokuro

The Not-Really-Seduction of Chrome Dokuro – The Enthrallment of Mukuro Rokudo

Chrome Dokuro would be the first person to tell you that Sawada Tsunayoshi was a kind person. Who else would willingly accept Mukuro-sama into their Famiglia? Accept them as they were broken and scarred?

She would walk to her death, if he so wished it – but he didn't and wouldn't, insisting that there were other ways to handle trigger happy Famiglia's.

As the years passed Chrome had found herself and Tsuna getting closer, and while she did not mind it, **others** did. She often pretended not to notice the jealous, burning stares of countless people as she handled things personally for Tsuna and was greeted with a hug and a kissed cheek upon return.

Thus was the price for being one of Tsuna-sama's best friends – and the only person he felt comfortable talking late into the night with as he either ignored or pouted at her teasing of it being girl talk.

Chrome had a theory that Tsuna's kindness was what made him unable to see that others wanted him – wholly - **carnally**. Tsuna was a very beautiful man, and if he hadn't been Vongola Decimo many bosses would've called him a women to his face. Alas, if they ever did, as some less than tactful men had, they would not only be punched in the face by the Decimo himself, they would be taken and given training in **manners** by Gokudera, his furious right-hand man.

Chrome moved her stray bangs to the side of her head, carrying a small plate and walked towards Tsuna's office.

 _Honestly, you'd think he'd remember to feed himself._

 _Then again, Tsuna-sama has been really busy since the day everyone found out he'd finished his paper work early..._

Chrome almost cursed, **they'd been making more paperwork for him.**

 _No wonder everyone walks around with no impulse control._

She twitched and contained her anger, if they kept at it then Tsuna-sama would work himself to **death**. Or at least a very harsh sickness in which he would insist he work through.

A falsely kind smile cemented itself on her face as she refrained from snarling – Tsuna-sama seemed to care less about his health as life went on.

Quietly walking into the office she made sure not to disturb the wavering piles of paperwork surrounding her poor boss," Tsuna-sama, you forgot to eat lunch."

Tsuna chucked nervously, "Sorry Chrome, I got caught up on doing paperwork, just leave it off to the side, I'll get to it later."

Chrome's eye twitched as her Mist flames eerily surrounded her, "Tsuna-sama, you will eat **now** , or I will tell Reborn that you haven't been eating and he will tie you to a chair and feed you."

Tsuna swore his heart stopped as she glared at him until he stuttered out a positive response.

"Now Tsuna-sama you will take a **break.** I will not have you getting sick and then having all of Vongola thrown into chaos. Don't you agree Tsuna-sama?"

Mouth filled with food, Tsuna could only nod, admitting to himself that he was more than a little bit scared of what Chrome would do if she found out he didn't listen to what she said.

With a bigger smile Chrome watched as Tsuna finished his food and went off to take a very long nap in his bedroom.

Scanning the paperwork she began to sort through what was really important, and what were just damage costs the rest of the Guardians (surprisingly minus Mukuro-sama) had created.

Hours later and Chrome admitted she wanted to tie up the rest of the Guardians (besides Mukuro-sama of course) and torture them slowly...with a knife covered in lemon and salt.

 _Why?! Most of this paperwork is about damage costs! Tsuna-sama isn't even supposed to get this! All if this should go to the finance department!_

 _If I found out who did this, I will make sure their week is filled with their worst nightmares._

Far away from Italy, in Namimori, sat Sawada Iemitsu watching his beloved wife, Nana cook him food – unaware of the growing threat to his person called Chrome Dokuro.

The future Iemitsu griped that he wished he'd never paid attention to all the people that had him drunkenly singing karaoke on video – fatal blackmail, for his manly pride that was. But he did (and called in favors for the finance department's paperwork to go to the main office) and now he had a healthy fear of the **sweet** girl, Chrome, who was one of his son's mist guardians for a **reason**.

Nonetheless, Iemitsu's favor, created a protective monster – and his future inability to look any mist in the eye.

In the future, Chrome would grumble about it for months but never really get a clue until she walked in on Byakuran Gesso and Iemitsu discussing other ways they could keep Tsuna-sama busy, so he didn't walk in on his **suitors' meetings**.

Chrome had proceeded to subtly fill their subconscious minds with her Mist Flame – if she couldn't get pay back now, then she would get it when they'd least expect it. It would feed off of their minds and flames for months before making it's first appearance, but that was alright, because she could be frighteningly patient.

No one overworked Tsuna-sama without a good cause, she made sure of that.

However, in the present Chrome made a very terrifying first impression on the people in the finance department and **where** they should put their paperwork. Or else she would get creative.

Certainly, the finance department was scared shitless, but acknowledged that an overworked Boss could be Vongola's downfall.

In between the hours of 6 and 8pm, Chrome had personally seen to it that Tsuna-sama's office be cleared of non-essential paperwork – and then shoved was was left of it into Gokudera's arms with the excuse of a very tired Decimo unable to do paperwork and promptly flounced away tired from the day's activities.

 _Mukuro-sama taught me to care for Tsunayoshi-sama well. After all, I am one hell of a Cloud Guardian._

Pride filled her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep and thought a life as Tsuna-sama's best friend was definitely worth the troublesome Mafia Harem and all it entailed.

The Enthrallment of Mukuro Rokudo

Love was a strange concept.

It was something he could never fully grasp – a life granted at the hands of the Estraneo was not very much of a life at all.

For most of it, Anger and Hatred was all he'd known. Anger because it was **him** being experimented on, him – a person who'd never done anything.

Hatred at the Mafia, at his captors, at the whole damned world – which should have longed burned by his hands.

And then like a cheesy, heart throbbing, romance movie that made Mukuro want to retch, he'd fallen in love. Personally, he said he was enthralled.

How could someone look at Tsunayoshi and not want to fall in love with him? How could they look away when he was the very thing that shone brightest in the world?

He was light, and everything good rolled up into a person, and he had to protect him from all the other Mafia people. He couldn't – no wouldn't let a Mafia **miscreant** sully **his** Tsunayoshi.

When they fought he'd seen such a vigor for life on his face – and that was when he knew he had to see Tsunayoshi again.

Years down the road – most of them by Tsunayoshi's side and he wanted to kill each and every one of Tsunayoshi's suitors until they'd prove themselves worthy.

Most of the other suitors would call it selfish pride and love, because he wanted to possess Tsunayoshi, he wanted to run his hands across all the dips and arches of Tsunayoshi's skin, and why shouldn't he?

Mukuro sprang from the shadows as only he could, and watched Tsuna get ready for bed as he pulled off his black suit and got into loose pajamas.

"Tsunayoshi, I-"

An ear-splitting screech rang throughout the room. It was a testament to how often it happened that no one came running.

"M-Mukuro! P-please say something when you're in the room!" A bright red Tsuna squeaked at him.

Mukuro smirked, "Of course, Tsuna..."

His eyes became curiously bright, "How has your day been Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna tiredly laughed and fell onto his bed, adjusting the covers over his body and patted the spot next to him.

As Mukuro kicked off his shoes and sprawled across the bed next to Tsuna, he started to talk, "Ugh, there was so much paperwork. I don't even know where it comes from, it just **shows** up. Nono told me it duplicates, and I'm starting to believe it."

Mukuro laughed warmly as he did only in the presence of Chrome or Tsuna, "Chrome told you to take a break then? You shouldn't push yourself too hard when it comes to paperwork Tsunayoshi, after all Vongola will still stand at the end of the day, even if there is a pile of leftover paperwork."

A small warm smile made it's home on Tsuna's face, "Yes she did and I know, I know, it's just so much of it has been backlogged and I want to get it out of the way while I'm not too busy with any meetings. What about you Mukuro? How have you been?"

"As well as I can be, Tsunayoshi. Work is not strenuous – I worry for you more than I do for myself. After all if I wish to possess your body than it shall have to be healthy, no?"

Tsuna let out a booming laugh and Mukuro watched as relief blossomed in his eyes, "There it is, I was getting a bit worried, usually you mention my body all of the time...so when you didn't I was worried. Thank you for worrying about me, Mukuro. You don't know how happy it makes me."

Mukuro's eyes slightly widened, as Tsuna quickly fell into the gentle clutches of sleep.

Quiet and whispered, a confession is still a confession, "It is of no consequence Tsunayoshi, how can I not worry about the person who has managed to enthrall me so? It is not only your body I wish to possess, but surely all of your thoughts, your emotions – your love."

Mukuro hesitated and leaned closer to Tsuna's face, he stared down at the man the Mafia had taken upon themselves to court. The beautiful, sleeping, happy, and amazing man who showed him how to live ever since he'd become a Mist Guardian.

A million and one emotions flashed in his eyes and heart, before he threw his hesitance to the wind – and laid a kiss upon Tsuna's forehead.

Eyes warm and bright, heart fluttering mysteriously, Mukuro melted back into shadows, "Have a good night's sleep Tsunayoshi."

Perhaps there was more to this Enthrallment then he'd thought.


	5. Hide and Go Seek

Hide and Go Seek

Tsuna clutched his knees and tried to control his breathing – keyword tried, he was panting like a dog after running a marathon. He needed to stay quiet.

Or else **he** would show up.

His dying will flared under his skin – he did not run that much to be **found so soon**.

Tsuna shuffled further into the hidden alcove behind a bookcase – he would do anything to make sure no one knew he was here.

"Tsuna-sama, are you alright?!"

Tsuna sharply bit into his lip to keep from screaming and all but pounced on Gokudera and dragged him behind the bookcase, "H-hayato! Shh! Be quiet, the walls have ears!"

"Tsuna-sama? What-why-Are you hiding?"

Squeezing Hayato closer to him (ignoring his flushed cheeks and Hayato's sputtering) he would need someone to protect him (not that he was using his storm guardian as a shield...not at all).

Breath hot and voice nervous Tsuna whispered into Hayato's ear,"The walls have ears Hayato...Papa is visiting...and so is Byakuran."

He saw his storm guardian do an excellent impression of a gaping fish all the while blood drained from his face.

"Tsuna-sama we have to hide you **now**. Once Byakuran **finds** you he won't let go! ...Wait, let me call everyone else."

Hayato fumbled with his phone and quickly texted the rest of the guardians with CODE WHITE, for Byakuran and CODE DIE for Iemitsu of course.

They sat in silence and contemplated what horror's Byakuran would unleash with his visit.

Horror swelled in Tsuna's stomach, his intuition **cried** and he resisted screaming bloody murder,

"Tsu-chan, I didn't know you were **cheating** on me..and with him too."

"B-BYAKURAN! I-I wasn't...wait a minute..cheating on you? We're not even in a relationship!"

A hair raising laugh echoed in the small alcove, "Not yet anyways Tsu-chan, but we will be when I **catch** you~!"

Hayato's blood boiled at the thought as he stood up protectively, "You have 5 seconds..before I CAVE YOUR HEAD IN BASTARD LIKE HELL I'LL LET TSUNA-SAMA BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!"

"Saa, so mean Haya-chan! Perhaps you want a taste of me too?"

Hayato blanched and for a moment his soul flew into the afterlife.

"Sorry to say Haya-chan but I'm only~ for~ Tsu-chan~!"

Hayato snarled, "BASTARD LIKE I WOULD EVER THINK OF THAT. Tsuna-sama, please run, I don't want you to see me kill this….thing."

As Hayato and Byakuran fought, neither noticed that Tsuna was already long gone.

Explosions rocked Vongola Manor as Tsuna ran away, and little by little his sanity died.

"Find him! Byakuran-sama must take his bri-" Bluebell flew into a wall about a corridor down, "Herbivore, I will not allow that monstrosity to breathe the same air as the little animal much less-."

Tsuna gaped, and mourned the wall before running further into the mansion and hiding in the place no one would expect him to...Lambo's room.

A roaming glance revealed that his room was (surprisingly) clean, he grumbled and threw himself on the bed, he **needed** sleep...hopefully no one would care to look in Lambo's room.

Tsuna fell asleep quickly as explosions rocked him to sleep and the rest of the Vongola staff into a horror induced faint.

A while (hours) later a loud yawn broke the relative quietness of the room, "Yare, yare... did I fall asleep in the wrong room again?"

Lambo looked at his peacefully sleeping boss and then to the room, "Nope...my room. Tsuna-nii just wanted to hide in my room. Then again Byakuran was coming by today."

Lambo curled around Tsuna and with a final yawn he said, "Don't worry I'll protect you Tsuna-nii. They won't get one over me."

Hours passed and blood lust abated – but really parts of Vongola Manor were in shambles.

A nervous buzz filled Vongola Manor, as the Guardians and by extension Byakuran realized **no one could find Tsuna**.

The walls shook in terror as purple flames surrounded everyone - hailing the arrival of a very annoyed someone, "Were any of you thinking?! Look at all of the damage you've caused! None of you even know where Tsuna-sama is! What if he's been abducted, or he's in trouble?! None of you would know, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY FIGHTING." Anger clearer than day shone in Chrome's eyes, well that and disappointment.

Suffice to say the staff was more than pleased and considered making a temple or church to honor the amazingness that was Chrome Dokuro. Only her or the Decimo could make the Guardians feel disappointed!

Everyone was quiet before what Chrome said truly sank in and panic surged through them, Hayato yelled out an order, "WE HAVE TO FIND TSUNA-SAMA. GET EVERYONE TO HELP."

Chrome fell to her knees in dread, now instead of blood lust she had to deal with **panic.**

She cried out into the skies,"Oh God, what have I done? I'm so sorry Tsuna-sama, I just can't contro-calm them like you!"

Variations of "Tsuna-sama," were yelled out but no one answered.

Hayato's finger hovered uncertainly above a small green button as the rest of the Guardians (and that bastard Byakuran) surrounded him, he gulped as if he could swallow his nervousness, "If I hit this..then there's no going back..."

Each of the Guardians eyes connected, as they weighed the gravity of the situation, Hibari's frown deepened, "...Then I guess we'll have to call the carnivore..to find the little animal."

Sinking to the floor once more, Chrome inwardly screamed, "We really do have to bring in Reborn huh?"

A shiver crawled down the spines of everyone present and death may have flashed before their eyes...Reborn wasn't going to like this.


	6. The Great Lambo-sama

Chapter 6: The Great Lambo-sama

 _They say when you look into the abyss, the abyss looks into you._

No one ever said it got so mad it threatened to hang you by your intestines on a chandelier and let a pack of hungry dogs live below you – all while being alive.

Then again – Reborn was the abyss and if you were the world's best hitman, anything was possible.

The Guardians (and Byakuran) knew that if they called Reborn back to Italy, nothing but terror and nightmares would follow nuzzling his legs.

But they had to – Tsunayoshi was missing, Vongola Manor was in shambles (there was no hope of passing it off as an attack) and they were all desperate (little puppies with sharp claws and too little brain Lal once said).

They waited outside, singed, bleeding little, but more importantly scared - all while listening to a deep voice curse up a storm.

"Call the repair team and the new insurance company. Put Vongola on Red Alert, if Tsuna's gone missing someone may have kidnapped him. Search the Manor from top to bottom just in case."

As brave and hot headed as Gokudera was Reborn wasn't someone to be disrespected,"Y-yes. We'll be sure to do that. When will you be back?"

Gunshots – and then "Die Reborn!" they stood still, breath held in.

"You called at a bad time. In a couple hours at most. Don't think I've forgiven any of you for loosing Tsuna. When I get back - **even Hell will seem like Heaven.** "

Fear coursed through their bodies and Reborn hung up, Chrome cleared her throat,"Let's get started then. We have to clear away any rubble, I will not take the chance that Tsuna-sama could be trapped under it. **Do you understand?** "

They all nodded and began their hard work.

Lambo clung to a sleeping Tsuna and nuzzled his neck. Tsuna really was the world's best sleeping partner, (not that he doubted Fuuta) he was glad he got to find out on his own.

His eyes flicked towards his bedroom door, a maid opened it slightly as he blocked Tsuna from view.

"L-Lambo-sama? Gokudera-sama and the rest of the Guardians have called a Code Red. V-Vongola-sama is missing and the Manor needs repairing."

Lambo nodded but stayed sprawled out on his bed, "Yare, Yare tell me your name will you? I think I forgot it again."

The maid turned pink, "It is Rosella, Rosella Guolo Lambo-sama."

Lambo smiled but his eyes narrowed, "That's nice. Tell me Rosella Guolo, why aren't you wearing your uniform correctly? Also you forgot to-"

Surprise painted her face as she interrupted Lambo , "I- the other guardians must've messed it up, they made a horrible mess of the manor as well Lambo-sama."

"Yare, yare...I really hate spies don't you know? They're worse than Byakuran always proclaiming his love for Tsuna-nii even if Tsuna-nii never believes him."

Rosella turned red at the accusation, "I would never spy on Vongola-sama! My loyalty is only to Vongola!"

Lambo sighed, "I really hate when spies don't even lie properly, but I'm guessing this is out of my range."

Lambo grumbled before throwing a smoke grenade towards the the maid and pulled out the TYL Bazooka.

Pink smoke filled the room, and a shadowed figure complained, "Yare, yare...I'm too busy to deal with this. Tsuna-nii really gave me a lot of paperwork. Other me can deal with it."

The maid threw a knife where the figure had been before only to get her vision obscured when the Bazooka went off again.

A low voice echoed in the room,"Hmm...I think I kind of remember this. The maid spy who had no paperwork. Tch, we get too many of those. Then again it's been a long time...Can you tell me what happened again? Also..what's your name?"

The spy stood gaping at the figure in front of her before snarling and lunging at Lambo, "As the last of the Esposito Famiglia I will uphold my duty! I will kill Lambo Bovino the Lightning Guardian and Vongola Decimo!"

Lambo frowned and dodged the spy. In the blink of an eye, Lambo carried a sleeping Tsuna within his arms, "As if I would ever let your dirty hands touch Tsuna! Not even in death will I let Tsuna be hurt."

A look of disgust made it's it way on her face, "I will kill him! His hands and Famiglia have spilled too much blood – I will be the one to avenge them all!" She threw countless knives, growing more and more frantic.

His face darkened before a stony look made it's home, "Elettrico Reverse!"

Lightning crackled in the ground and made it's way through Lambo passing harmlessly through Tsuna.

"Tsuna never had dirty hands, He never will. He's too good for that, too bright. You will never see that. It is my job as Lightning Guardian to protect Tsuna, to protect my Famiglia. I will protect then anyway I know how...even if it means dirtying my own hands."

Rosella let out an animalistic snarl before making one last lunge towards Lambo.

"For what little it is worth..I am sorry. Tsuna will always come first."

Lightning surged through her body and Rosella Guolo was not even ashes.

Lambo nuzzled Tsuna's face, and whispered, "It's weird seeing you so young Tsuna, but still as beautiful as ever. Let's go find a different room, those knives are all safety hazards."

Striding out of his younger selves bedroom Lambo made his way towards the untouched guest quarters jostling Tsuna as he walked.

"L-lambo?" Tsuna's eyes widened, "Is that actually you? You look very n-nice."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna, "You won't always be so busy. Good things will happen soon. Well, good to everyone else, you never did exactly tell me how you felt about what happened."

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, a question on his tongue as Lambo opened a door and placed Tsuna on a bed.

"Go back to sleep Tsuna. You look like you've been too busy."

"B-but Lambo! What's going to happen? W-wait don't tell me! Reborn said we can't ask about what happens in the future!"

Lambo laughed, "It's probably better that you don't know. Let it play out like normal."

Tsuna nodded and shifted on the bed snuggling under the covers, "How long are you staying?"

"Not long." Lambo came closer to Tsuna, before giving him a soft kiss, "I love you Tsuna, never forget that I was your first."

"Iwhatohmygod - didyoukjustkissme?! Wait! Lambo!"

Lambo smirked and pride filled his eyes. He winked and disappeared as pink smoke filled the room and 15 year old Lambo stood in his place.

"Hey Tsuna-nii! You're finally awake! I thought you would sleep longer. Why's your face so red? Tsuna-nii are you okay? Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna blushed harder than he ever had and pulled the covers over his head, "Tsuna-nii what happened?!"

"I-ohmygod-Just don't tell anyone okay Lambo?"

Lambo nodded eagerly, "I pinky promise Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna sucked in air and wheezed it out quickly, "Ijusthadmyfirstkiss."

Lambo blinked, "Yare yare, Tsuna-nii it doesn't sound too important."

Tsuna smashed his face into a pillow, "Why am I talking about this with you? You don't even kno-"

"Want me to go get someone _else_ Tsuna-nii? I don't know much about kissing."

Tsuna paled, "Nonononono! Don't do that! W-we can just go back to sleep. What if they scold me? Or worse...ask who it was?!"

Lambo grumbled but climbed over Tsuna to get lay on the bed, "Yare, yare..who was it anyways?"

"No one! Let's just go to sleep. Sleep sounds safer than getting interrogated."

Lambo rolled his eyes and quickly fell asleep all while Tsuna internally panicked.

"Oh my god..Please don't tell me Older Lambo is giving me a sexual identity crisis."

He was screwed.

He was so fucking screwed.


	7. Kiss & Tell

Kiss & Tell

* * *

Darkness forebode hell, burning candles whispered warnings, an exchange of great proportions would take place underneath the bed canopy of Chrome Dokuro.

A soft whispered voice pleaded, "You _have_ to tell me, please Tsuna-sama, I just want to know the truth."

Tsuna gulped, as sweat beaded down his temple, "Please Chrome, don't make me do this."

A mysterious and soul sucking light blazed inside her eyes, begging him, ordering him to tell the truth.

"Please Tsuna-sama, if not me then who? I promise I won't even let Mukuro-sama know. Just tell _me_."

Tsuna shook, his face cast in shadows that had appeared suddenly, "If I do this, if I tell you everything...you have to keep it secret... A secret to take to the grave, are you sure you're ready?"

Her breath echoed as time seemed to stand still, Chrome knew it was a secret that would shake the very foundations of the Mafia world.

"Yes Tsuna-sama, I swear on cake buffets and foot rubs, I'll keep it a secret."

She leaned in eagerly, eyes alight with glee and other unnamed emotions.

Tsuna turned stark red, clutching a pillow, only to bury his face in it.

"I...me and Lambo, we..we...he did...me...unexpected. I can't believe...lost...first...Lambo...bazooka."

Chrome Dokuro choked and nearly fainted, "You...he..YOUR FIRST?!"

A huge "Kya" filled her room, "I can't believe it Tsuna-sama! I didn't realize everything between you two was so serious in the future! Is he good looking in 10 years? Tell me more!"

Tsuna peered up from his face suffocating pillow, still red, "It wasn't ten years..."

Chrome stopped spinning around the room, as her eyes zeroed in on her beloved Tsuna-sama, "Not ten years? In what time frame did this happen? Tsuna-sama don't tell me you gave into his teenage horm-"

"NO! OhmygodChrome! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! It was twenty years not ten!" his voice rose to a crescendo before trailing off.

Chrome breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh that's good! So...he must've been real experienced, huh? What was it like?"

"..." Tsuna shoved his face back into the pink colored pillow.

Chrome's eyes narrowed and her lower lip trembled, "Tsuna-sama, please, I want all of the details. All of them. I want to feel like I was there with you."

"...Chrome...no one told you to live vicariously through me...it was sweet? Very short though. I mean most of the time we talked and he put me down on the bed. He was being really ominous you know? Said something good was going to happen but the way he said it...why did he think I wasn't going to like it?"

Chrome let out a deep breath – as if she was ready to breathe out fire, "Tsuna-sama what exactly happened between the two of you? I won't settle for mumbling this time."

"Mou Chrome! Well...thirty years Lambo...he kissed me. And then he winked! He winked Chrome! He took my first kiss and now I can't even say anything because no one normal will understand that it was thirty years old Lambo that kissed me!"

Tsuna paled, "Oh god, they'll think that 15 years old Lambo kissed me. Nononono, everyone will think I'm some horrible twisted person and that-that I brainwashed Lambo or something! What am I supposed to do?"

Tsuna looked very close to tears, and Chrome wavered in her quest for details, "Don't worry Tsuna-sama, I'm sure they won't think anything like that."

Inwardly Chrome snickered, and too fast for Tsuna to hear she muttered, "They'll all hunt him down if they ever find out though. Poor boy, he lived so little, most of Tsuna-sama's admirers aren't exactly level headed."

As soon as the tears had come they disappeared, "Really? You think so? I'm so glad, but I don't want you to make a huge deal out of this Chrome...please?"

She crossed her arms and grumpily sat on the bed,"Hmph, why can't I make a huge deal out of it, it was your first kiss!"

"B-because! It's so embarrassing! I'm twenty three years old and I just had my first kiss...everyone will laugh at me Chrome!"

Chrome rolled her eyes, "I doubt that Tsuna-sama, they'll be to busy hunti- Sorry, congratulating you! At least let me tell the other Guardians?"

Tsuna groaned, "No. Just no. If you tell them _everything_ will go wrong."

Chrome huffed, "Fine. But please stop being dramatic and start describing the kiss. I want to know Tsuna-sama and you will not hide this from _me_."

Tsuna paled with fear and slowly inched his way off of the bed, as Chrome's voice purred with victory, "You know Tsuna-sama, there is no way out. Just like there's no way in. We're stuck with each other until oh let me see...8 am? That's a _very_ long time to say nothing."

It was no surprise that Tsuna's screams could not be heard, let it be known that Chrome Dokuro was and always had been one hell of a Mist Guardian.

Line Break

Vongola Manor seem to shine brighter today than ever before, but it did not fool Tsuna, no it was all Chrome's doing.

As he contemplated burying himself in his paperwork he wondered what chaos would befall him today.

"Tsuna-sama, are you all right? You keep staring off into space..What did that she do to you last night? Che, I knew I shouldn't of let her just take you all of a sudd-."

Tsuna swiveling around in his Big Boss Chair staring into space, lost his balance as his head slammed into his antique desk (Reborn's Favorite). "N-NOTHING! Nothing happened last night! N-no way...How can someone so cute be so evil?" Tsuna held his head as he muttered trying to convince himself that last night never happened.

But because this was Gokudera and he hailed his Tsuna-sama as an angel sent from Heaven (or some type of UMA) his ears caught every muttered word that left his beloved Decimo's mouth.

Gokudera rapidly paled and began to sweat, "C-c-cute? Tsuna-sama is calling her cute?! T-tsuna-sama you-"

He crouched down to his Decimo who was still on the floor and whispered, "Tsuna-sama, d-do you like Chrome?"

Tsuna's mouth fell open in surprise as he cradled his forehead, "NO! How do you even get that idea? I swear how did I not notice she could be worse then Mukuro? At least he leaves me alone..."

Gokudera's eyebrow furrowed, "Then why say she is cute Tsuna-sama mu-"

Tsuna stood abruptly knocking over Gokudera, "I-I don't like her in _that_ way! S-she's like the evil adorable sister I never had!"

Gokudera's eyes watched his beloved Decimo aware that he was acting very strange and then a deep red blush blossomed on his cheeks.

"Then Tsuna-sama...who do you like in _that_ way?"

Tsuna turned to look at Gokudera, mouth gaping and cheeks bright like an apple, "I-I-I-Hie! I have to go do something, sorry bye!"

Gokudera huffed as Tsuna booked it out of his office and his attempts at getting Tsuna's romantic attention withered away.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw evil in it's most unnatural form and knew he couldn't escape, swaying on his feet he stumbled to a chair," F-for Tsuna-sama, and his s-smile. I-I will DEFEAT THIS UNNATURAL EVIL AND TSUNA-SAMA WILL LOVE ME EVEN MORE!"

Gokudera gulped and knew – Paperwork would be the death of him.

Line Break

Reborn skulked the hallways staying close to the shadows and seemingly creating some when there were none to be found.

Hackles raised and alert; knowing that Tsuna was currently safe in Vongola Manor (but that could change at any moment and he had to guard Tsuna, he _had_ to).

His hair shone like moonbeams, his glistening eyes were black opals, and his smile would've charmed the pants off of most people alive.

Bored (not that he would ever admit it) he chose a random door and walked in on Chrome Dokuro pinning sheets and sheets of white silk to a male mannequin.

"Chrome Dokuro, what are you doing? Admittedly, I've seen some strange things in my career but-"

A huge squeal broke his sentence as Chrome jumped up and down, "Reborn! You're here! I can't believe it! Do you know about Tsuna?"

A tick appeared on his jaw,"...Know what exactly, Chrome?"

Chrome blinked as if just understanding that Reborn didn't know everything about Tsuna, "Y-you mean you don't know what happened to Tsuna-sama?"

Reborn growled and Leon who was peacefully dozing before opened his eyes and stared (some would say soullessly) into Chrome's eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or not? You know Tsuna doesn't like it when I point a gun at you guys, but I will do it, if it gets me the information I want. Now tell _me_."

Chrome laughed nervously and her smile wavered, but everyone in the room (even Leon) knew it was fake, "It depends how much cake are you going to buy me? How many food rubs will you give?"

Her eyes burned purple as her smile turned sinister and Reborn spitefully praised her inside his head, she was one hell of a Mist Guardian after all.

"I will negotiate two weekly cake buffets from Amore-Voli, full passes – nothing held back, and I will give you two deluxe foot massages. Nothing else, or you owe me."

"Hmm..." Chrome tapped a finger against her chin, and pretended to think.

Finishing a dance with the devil Reborn relaxed as Chrome smiled, "Well the offer is too irresistible, I guess I have no choice but to tell you, Reborn."

She leaned into Reborn's Personal Bubble and whispered damning words, "You know, I'm surprised the world isn't burning. After all I have it in full confidence that Tsuna-sama's first kiss has been taken."

The earth stopped turning and cowered in fright of the anger inside Reborn, before remembering it wasn't supposed to be sentient and kept on turning.

"Who was it? Tell me Chrome. _I want to know now,_ " he snarled.

The lights in the room flickered ominously, "Oh I'm having trouble remembering who it was, my memory seems to be going in my old age..."

Reborn's gun cracked under the pressure of being held in his hand, "All expenses paid to Mafia Land. No barred entrances. All of your paperwork done."

Chrome squealed and twirled about the room, "You really know how to sweet talk a Lady don't you Reborn? Who knows how Tsuna-sama will take you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't have time for games. I need to start looking."

Chrome breathed out slowly, her eyes watching a candle slowly flicker out, "I think it was some type of animal? A sheep? A zebra? A ram? No, I'm pretty sure it was a lamb. Yes, I remember! It certainly was a Lambo~. Will you tell the others?"

Anger poured from every pore of his body, " We thought he was too young to join, to follow the rules, but clearly we were idiots. I guess it's time for all of us to go hunting."

"Ah, have fun then. Try not to hurt him too much, Tsuna-sama seems to be keeping his eyes peeled for fights. Almost like he expects something to happen...you know what he does if Lambo starts crying..I would be careful."

A tiny smile broke through his anger, "I'll keep it in mind. What the hell did he do to piss you off?"

Chrome laughed, mirroring her beloved Mukuro-sama, "Oh no, no, can't tell you that."

Reborn left without another word, and the room seemed to darken even more, "I just want Tsuna-sama to be happy. The way it's going now he'll never be happy. It's a best friends' job to help a guy get the guy...if it means that I have to start a war? Well then no one will be spared – Tsuna-sama deserves the best after all."

The lights died out and all that could be heard was Chrome's laughter. It was time to get serious.


	8. The Truth About Lies

The Truth About Lies

* * *

" _I didn't do it. It just happened?_

 _Wait what are you talking about? Wh-what are you doing? IS THAT A KNIFE?_

 _TSUNA-NII HELP ME!" - Lambo; running away from angry men and women at some point in this chapter...not that's it's mentioned._

* * *

The sun was bright and warm, the clouds were fuwa fuwing and life was generally great.

Lambo was eating the last slice of Gokudera's strawberry cake, lazing around, when _it_ happened.

As soon as the last piece had touched his tongue, Hell came upon him in a storm of bullets.

Mourning his deceased cake, Lambo rolled to the side before hurriedly standing up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU REBORN? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

The hellfire in Reborn's eyes pierced his soul, and Reborn reloaded his gun, "Yes. Stay still."

Lambo gaped in shock before booking it towards the kitchen door, screaming at the top of his lungs, "TSUNA-NII! I promise I didn't do it! TSUNA-NII!"

Reborn's killer intent grew the more panicked Lambo became, and then he smiled – a very scary smile if Lambo did say so himself.

"Tsuna won't save you. He's too busy at the moment."

Lambo ran into the maze of hallways and feared for his life because there was no way he'd pissed off Reborn so bad that he'd kill him right?

(The author would like to say, oh if only you knew you poor little lamb.)

Tears began to stream down his face as he ran towards his last hope – the exit to the top of Vongola Manor. Lambo had never been one for praying but if he managed to get away from Reborn with at least an arm and leg attached he would go to-

A frying pan came flying towards Lambo and he barely managed to dodge it by crawling on some stairs.

Glancing back he saw twin cooks (who always made the best desserts) ready many, many knives.

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T REMEMBER DOING ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!"

"I'll make you into that cake you always like! Or maybe you would prefer some pasta?" A chipper voice questioned.

Feliciano was disturbingly cheerful but everyone could tell his anger was barely being contained, as he sharpened his knives and began throwing, "Don't worry Bovino-sama! I'll make sure it doesn't hurt...too little."

"Hmph, save a piece to torture for me won't you Feliciano? I need to work off the stress this little -"

A bullet grazed Romano and his tirade was cut off, "Shut up. Keep hunting."

Romano rolled his eyes, but complied and began loading a crossbow to aim at Lambo.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING."

Feliciano grimaced and his usually happy eyes narrowed, "Ve, it doesn't matter if you don't remember doing it Bovino-sama, it just matters that you did. I have a feeling this will haunt you for life."

Knives, bullets, and bows followed Lambo up the stairs before he sprinted outside and closed the door; knowing it would barely slow them down.

Coughs racked Lambo's body as he attempted to catch his breath.

A chill moved down his spine and he knew the seconds were counting down until he'd have to start running again.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Vongola Nono had ordered a hit, only it wasn't really a hit...more like a we need to seriously talk – and I would prefer if you weren't in a coma before it happened, type of situation.

"Coyote-" Timoteo began, "I already know. I'll go get the cow brat. Kids these days don't know how to properly answer any summons, always barging in when they like."

Brow Nie Jr. sighed, "Timoteo, you know the chances of the brat being alive by the time we get to him will be so nonexis-."

Ganauche snickered, "Then I guess you guys have to get going don't you? If he wants to meet the brat, he wants to meet the brat. Hopefully Reborn hasn't alerted anyone else...we don't need an international situation on our hands."

Schnitten sat down on the sofa across from Timoteo, "International? More like world wide. Poor little Tsuna-chan has so many admirers, he could spend every day of his life with a different one and all he'd do was get more. This is going to be a shit storm and everyone knows it. What we need to do is a way to contain it, so it doesn't turn pear-shaped beyond Italy."

Timoteo groaned, "Please don't remind me. I never thought I'd live to see the day where my poor little Tsuna was being chased after hordes of men and women."

Stirring milk into his coffee Ganauche grumbled, "At least you're not as fucked up as Iemitsu is about it, I swear that asshole is still in-denial that his little 'Tuna-chaaaan' is more than five years old. We all knew he had to grow up, but goddamn did he have to grow up so well? Someone needs to find out if the puberty fairy is a real thing..."

Coyote and Brow Nie were already long gone, Schnitten munched on a delicate pastry and arched an eyebrow, "Please don't ever mention Tsuna-chan in anyway like that, _ever_."

Timoteo let out a soft laugh, but his eyes told an entirely different story. A story of murder and body hiding – Ganauche knew not to cross the line.

"I was joking. I was _joking._ Like I would ever make a move on the kid when Reborn and the other Arcobaleno are all over that-"

"And most of the Mafia World. You'd have a better chance of sleeping with his pillow then you would him."

Bouche's voice rang clearly into the morning light as he helped himself to a fresh Cannoli and steaming black coffee while checking his phone.

"Finally awake are you? Tsuna-chan had gotten himself into quite the world wide dilemma, not that he knows anything about it but all the same, so many are after the coveted Vongola Decimo."

Bouche nodded towards Schnitten, then almost spat his coffee out before forcing himself to swallow, "Fuck, we're screwed. What the hell was he thinking?"

He sent a text before handing over his phone to Timoteo, "Reborn's gone fucking crazy, he's send code FIN to who knows how many people by now. Does he want to start a fucking war? This is the last thing we need. Can we region lock his phone and service Timoteo? The last thing we need is this getting out of Italy."

"He's usually so level headed-"

Ganauche interrupted, "Except when it comes to Tsuna, Timoteo. We all know it, everyone and their mother knows it. We don't need the whole world knowing someone made a move on Tsuna. Do we need to do some damage control?"

Timoteo's eyebrow furrowed and his face grew older, "Not yet. Bouche keep Tsuna occupied and oblivious...for now. If it gets as serious as I think it will, we'll have to take drastic actions."

Bouche nodded and finished up his Cannoli and coffee before walking off and talking on his phone to locate Tsuna.

Timoteo continued, "Ganauche talk to Visconti, tell him to shut down all but priority communication and quell any rumors about Tsuna. Give them something else to focus on besides Italy. Schnitten, I want you to create a game plan. We know what we're going into, but we don't know how to deal with it - or the aftermath."

Ganauche and Schnitten nodded and quickly left Timoteo.

"Now all there is to do is wait. Hopefully Bovino isn't too shaken up."

Coyote Nougat and Brow Nie Jr. ran into a sleek car, a quivering figure was thrown over Brow Nie's shoulders.

"Hey brat, are you alive?"

Teary green eyes stared at a faintly smoking Coyote Nougat, and the brat began to speak, "W-Who helped?"

The "brat" burst into fresh tears, Brow Nie's face carefully masked the faint disgust his eyes could not, "Please do not rub your...snot on my person. My coat is already beyond ruin. If you would hold your tears until we are at our destination, everything would go much smoother."

Coyote sighed, "Clearly someone blessed you kid, otherwise you wouldn't be alive right now."

Lambo Bovino let out a shaky, tear filled laugh, "I don't feel very blessed. More like cursed. I don't even know what I did."

Coyote's face was set in stone, as an explosion went off in the distance, more than likely following the car, "Well this is a first of a kind situation brat. It's not what _you_ did, it's what your future self did. Technically speaking for you it hasn't happened and won't happen until we're hopefully dead. You got that, brat? Time traveling bazooka's are the cause of all of this – and if I didn't know any better, I would've already destroyed it."

"How do you even know that Coyote?" Brow Nie narrowed his eyes at his fellow guardian.

Smirking Coyote said, "Timoteo and I have our sources."

Lambo nodded, and looked through the back window to distract himself and then quickly looked back.

Sweat pooled at his neck and collar bones, "There's s-someone following u-us. I- don't want to die. Tsuna-nii would be so sad."

Brow Nie rolled his eyes, "Not going to kill you kid, we're just following orders. Don't worry about the car, if Reborn has any hint of sanity or common sense left he won't do anything but follow."

Weary but tired, Lambo settled down and slept – his body twitching ever so often as they neared Timoteo's home.

Around mid-day the gates to Timoteo's home opened up, "Brow Nie, go hand the boy to Timoteo. I'll take care of the bunch following us."

Brow Nie nodded and slung an awake Lambo on his shoulder before opening the door and running off.

Coyote slowly got out of the car, and rolled up his sleeves, standing guard to Timoteo's home,"It's time to make this rowdy bunch settle down. Hopefully Schnitten has a plan to deal with this cluster fuck."

Brow Nie briskly walked towards Timoteo's personal quarters, "I hate my life sometimes. I need to eat something or my sugar is going to be really low."

Lambo gaped at Brow Nie, "You're hypoglycemic?"

Brow Nie arched an eyebrow, "Yes. If you keep swallowing cakes like you do, you'll end up like me and then you won't be able to swallow any more cakes unless you want to end up in the hospital with high blood sugar."

Lambo (innocent, innocent Lambo) shuddered, vowing to get Verde to develop a sweetener that prevented anything life altering like not being able to chow down on cakes.

Brow Nie opened a Mahogany door and let Lambo step thorough.

A gravely voice spoke, "Settle down Bovino Lambo, we have grave matters to discuss about Tsuna."

Lambo smiled and his entire face lit up, "Hey! You're Tsuna-nii's Grandpa!"

Brow Nie grimaced, and Timoteo only laughed, " I suppose you're correct. Sit down, we have much to talk about. Brow Nie, please eat something, I'm surprised you haven't fallen where you stand."

Brow Nie gave a small smile towards his sky before settling down next to him and began enjoying several Biscotti.

"Now Lambo, I want you to be very, very honest with me. Do you know why everyone is so intent on killing you?"

"..."

The sounds of a helicopter cut though the silence, "No. I'm so sorry! I don't even know why everyone is so mad at me and I just...Coyote kind of it explained it...but why are they mad at me? Not future me?"

A tremor shook the house, and Brow Nie moved towards the windows, gun in hand to intercept any trouble.

"Don't bother Brow Nie, Coyote has everything handled. He's calming Reborn's crazy ass down."

Ganauche strode into the room and took Brow Nie's spot next to Timoteo.

"I talked to Visconti, he'll control what he can, no promises though. We spread some rumors about things going down in England, no one should be looking to closely into Italy right now."

Timoteo smiled, "I do not know the answer to your questions, Lambo, but I imagine jealousy has something to do with it. Thank you Ganauche, I was beginning to get worried. Have you heard anything from Bouche?"

"He's keeping Tsuna busy. Something about a test and assassinations but you know how Bouche is."

Timoteo nodded, "Get Lambo somewhere safe – preferably away from the hordes of angry people. Make sure no one knows where he is, I wouldn't put it past them to try and get one over him."

Ganauche shrugged and stood up, "Sure thing, come on Brat, let's get you something to eat, in a safe place."

Lambo smiled, extremely happy that he was safe (for the time being) and followed Ganauche with the promise of food.

Timoteo waited patiently, sipping on his coffee when Schnitten walked in, "Timoteo, I know what to do."

"Good, very good old friend. Now sit down, have some coffee, and stop worrying."

Schnitten smiled, but his eyebrows were still creased, "The only thing I'm worried is about how Tsuna will take it all in."

Tsuna was very, very tired. What was supposed to be a fun, lazy day with Dino-nii became Hell on Earth. He hadn't expected Bouche to pop out of nowhere and chase him down requesting (ordering more like) him to deflect assassinations. What type of test was that?

"WHY IS IT CHASING ME? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BOUCHE? W-WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Dino Cavallone screamed his head off as he ran from a used to be extinct animal.

"Dino-nii! DODGE IT! DOGDGE IT! RUN DIAGONALLY! DINO-NII!"

Tsuna watched in panic as Dino was eaten by a gigantic dinosaur, before screaming in horror when the dinosaur turned towards him.

Bullets came flying out of nowhere, grazing his shoulder and cheek.

Bouche's voice rang clearly, although Tsuna couldn't see him anywhere, "Run faster little Vongola, you'll need to try harder than that to deflect assassinations!"

"P-please stop! D-dino-nii was eaten BY A DINOSAUR!" Tsuna wavered in between leaving Dino-nii to Bouche's tender mercies or saving him.

Internally panicking, he unconsciously ran towards the dinosaur, before throwing up his fists, "T-THROW UP DINO-NII! I-I'LL FIGHT YOU AND MAKE DINOSAURS EXTINCT AGAIN!"

The dinosaur roared a mighty roar and charged head on towards Tsuna, sealing it's fate.

Indeed it was a day that would go down in history, as dinosaur's went extinct once again.

Many people gaped in shock or compulsively took pictures as they watched THE Vongola Decimo cut out their boss from the stomach from a dead dinosaur (no one knew where it came from).

Pale and nauseous, Dino Cavallone was saved from certain death of being digested by a dinosaur, by his adored little brother.

"T-tsuna, little tuna bro. Dinosaur, bad. Very bad."

Tsuna if he wasn't so happy to see Dino alive, would've sweat dropped at his horrible nickname, "Yes Dino-nii. No more dinosaurs for you. Don't worry they're extinct again."

Dino whimpered, "Thanks little tuna bro..." before he passed out in Tsuna's arms. Placing Dino into the arms of his subordinates, Tsuna marched towards Bouche.

A orange flame flickered to life on Tsuna's forehead, "BOUCHE! WHERE DID YOU GET A DINOSAUR? WHY WOULD YOU TRAUMATIZE DINO-NII LIKE THAT?"

Shadows converged together and Bouche laughed, "So I could do this, little Vongola."

Flames and bullets from every direction converged towards Tsuna, and the Cavallone's spacious backyard was engulfed in flames.

People ran everywhere as Bouche (The Vongola Nono's legendary Mist Guardian) and the Vongola Decimo battled it out. Some ran for cover, some to watch the battle, and others were just recording the fight and betting – let it never be said that the Mafia wasn't opportunistic.

Arrows and knives created out of nothing flew towards vital points in Tsuna's body, only to miss as he moved too fast for them to make impact.

Witnesses and gamblers would later report that they were happy the Cavallone Manor had still been standing by the end of the fight, the same could not be said for the backyard which was now a crater.

"Good job, in deflecting. You still can't stop an assassination."

Bouche's phone rang out and he quickly answered before hanging up. He sighed and grabbed Tsuna dragging him to a car.

"I'll need to borrow this, I need to get Tsuna back to Timoteo."

The Cavallone's subordinates only nodded and handed him the keys, seemingly more intent on figuring out how to fill the brand new crater that was created.

Tsuna huffed but didn't fight, knowing Bouche wouldn't even give him the option.

Bouche got in the car, buckled Tsuna and himself up before driving off, "I'm sorry to say this little Vongola, but your eyes must be opened – the older generation can no longer stand by and watch the Mafia devolve into chaos and war because of one man."

Confusion marred Tsuna's face, "What are you talking about Bouche? Who's starting a Mafia War? Why haven't I heard of it?"

Bouche's eyes flickered towards him, and blazed purple before he sighed, "You are little Vongola, you are."

Horror was the only thing to be found on Sawada Tsunayoshi's face.

"The day has been long, has it not Reborn? Your anger has only made it a more troublesome one as well. Tell me, why did you think sending out that code would be a good thing? _Did you not think of the consequences?_ " Vongola Nono's irritated voice rang out into the sitting room.

Reborn frowned but did not say a word, as he was gagged and bound to a steel chair Coyote Nougat has been _kind_ enough to provide.

"Just imagine the battles, the _wars_ we would have on our hands; _in our territory,_ if Visconti had not region locked your phone and service! How could you be so irresponsible Renato! We are only so lucky that the message has not made it out of Italy yet, but even nothing is truly certain."

Reborn's face did not show any emotion but a well trained person could see the calculating gleam in his eyes, and then the surprise as he began to realize the consequences to his actions had Vongola Nono and his guardians not contained the message.

He hung his head in shame, something that rarely ever happened, and Vongola Nono knew Reborn had come to his senses.

"Reborn, promise me you won't go do anything untoward if we let you go?"

Eyes lowered, Reborn nodded, "Untie him will you, Coyote?"

A flare of storm flames, and Reborn was freed from his bindings.

"Try to stay calm will you? I may not be as young as I once was, but it'll take you until I'm on my death bed to get one over me Renato Sinclair." Coyote grumbled.

"I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused Nono, Coyote, Schnitten, Brow Nie... where is Bouche?"

Coyote laughed, "He's busy collecting something. You'll see in a bit."

The sunset came quickly as they all waited for Bouche to arrive while talking of treaties and the Vongola's reformation under Tsuna's reign.

Brow Nie flared his flames and sighed, "Ganauche has completely secured the brat, and Bouche is headed up here as well. It's almost time to start the meeting."

He glanced side-long at Reborn and wondered how he would take the plan...probably not well.

Bouche strided into the room, behind him Vongola Decimo.

Surprise almost colored Reborn's tone... _almost_. "What are you doing here, Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave a small smile, but did not say anything, worry crinkling his brow.

"Thank you for coming, Tsuna, I apologize for the short notice and Bouche."

Tsuna shook his head, "It's no problem Grandpa, what did you want to talk about?"

Vongola Nono settled his hands into a clasp on his knee, as if he carried the weight of the very Mafia World is his grasp (he did), "Tsuna, it is time to tell you some very important truths. Even more, it is time to fully implement a plan I did not wish to. However, Reborn's actions have forced my hand and made me see that eventually the problem would've grown beyond my control."

Tsuna's face turned serious, "What did Reborn do? What are you talking about Grandpa?"

Nono sighed and his very being aged before everyone's eyes, "I do not want you to panic Tsunayoshi – although it was inevitable that the truth would come to light. But I always have wondered, have you never actually noticed the Mafia battles for your affections?"

"W-what? Mafia b-battles for my affection?! I-I think I would notice something like that Grandpa..."

Nono smiled serenely, "Well clearly you haven't, but I do not blame you, on a good day even the best of bosses are oblivious to anything not paperwork related that is unless, the work is done."

"This...this doesn't make any sense. No one would..no one would actually hide this from me _right_? Why would they even bother? Reborn...D-did you know about _this_?"

Tsuna's gaze grew teary the longer Reborn sat in silence, "You guys didn't hide this from me right?"

Reborn's face was overcast in shadows as tears slipped down Tsuna's face.

Vongola Nono and his Guardians sat in grim silence.

"So Bouche was right? It-It was me causing all the problems...All the battles we had with other Famiglia's. It was _me_ wasn't it?! Everything was _my_ fault?!"

Sobs wrecks Tsuna's frame as a startling truth finally came to light.

"Don't..." Reborn shook with emotion, "Don't you _ever_ blame yourself Sawada Tsunayoshi, _ever_. W-we chose to l-lie to you because we didn't want...no one wanted you to feel pressured to choose anyone. You can be mad, just...please don't be mad at yourself – especially if we were the ones who never told you."

Tsuna threw himself into Reborn's arms, and for a moment everyone but Tsuna noticed a smug little smile on Reborn's face, "How many, Reborn? How many people were in on this?"

A vein on Schnitten's face threatened to burst, as he held his laughter in.

Timoteo sighed as his Ganauche didn't bother controlling himself and burst into laughter.

Brow Nie and Coyote rolled their eyes in sync as Bouche as politely as possible excused himself, ran into the hallway and closed the door.

Everyone could hear his booming laughter.

Schnitten coughed, as if it could get rid of the impropriety they had just shown, "Well, Tsuna you have to realize, this isn't as small as you think it is. Your Guardians and the Arcobaleno are just the beginning of Italy."

Tsuna's voice was muffled by Reborn's chest, "Thank god it's only Italy.."

The corners of Reborn's mouth twitched up, and Timoteo wished he was in a different country all together.

Schnitten groaned, "I'm so sorry Tsuna-chan. However, we can't have you living in denial right now. It's not just Italy you know?...More like 2/3's of the Mafia World."

Tsuna emitted a shriek so high normal civilians wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Y-you're lying right Schnitten? R-right?!"

Schnitten rolled his eyes, "No Tsuna-chan. I am not lying. Please stop being so modest. Most of the Mafia World wants to own your a-"

Coyote threw a pillow towards Schnitten, "Language. Don't corrupt the new generation with your dirty language. You've already gotten Ganauche."

Schnitten smiled, "So in order to protect your virg-"

A glower from Coyote, "I mean your modesty and innocence, Timoteo and I have created something that should give you the upper hand in dealing with your bat-shit, crazy life."

"...What is it?"

Nono's voice broke through the silence, "Don't worry Tsuna, it's just The Schedule."

The demons in Dante's Infero cheered for the chaos that would sprout forth and the Angels in heaven wept for the poor Decimo; Sawada Tsunayoshi had never felt so scared.

He knew without a doubt, his world as he knew it was going to end.


	9. The First Petal

The First Petal

* * *

"Electro Swing?

I'm pretty sure that's Reborn's theme music,

or maybe it's smooth jazz?" - Sawada Tsunayoshi, contemplating Reborn's intro music.

* * *

"Reborn, please stop hovering."

Tsuna eyed the World's Greatest Hitman wearily.

Reborn displeased, all but rolled his eyes, grimacing.

"I'm not hovering? What gave you that idea? Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself or get assassinated. I'm simply doing my job, honestly Dame-Tsuna. Besides I don't see **your** guardians anywhere."

Tsuna huffed nervousness weighing his shoulders down, "How are we going to break the news to everyone else?"

Reborn smirked and suddenly held Tsuna close to his chest.

Tsuna shuddered as Reborn's breath warmed his ear, "You leave that to me, this requires some **expertise** , Tsuna."

Ignoring the rapid beating of his heart that he was sure Reborn could hear, and the blush slowly crawling up his face, he broke himself out of Reborn's grip running down the hallway.

Not even stopping to glance at the smug hitman, he yelled, "I'll leave it to you then! I'll be doing paperwork!"

All Reborn could do was raise a perfect eyebrow and smile, sending a text to all Italy based admirers that weren't busy.

 _ **Reborn:**_ _False alarm, Lambo TYL almost broke everything. Trojan War averted._

 _ **Gokudera:**_ _How do we know you're telling the truth?What have you done to Juu-daime?_

 _ **Reborn:**_ _Because Tsuna is clueless as ever. I managed to avert revealing the truth._

 _ **Takeshi:** but I heard you caused an explosion at Nono's :'(_

 _ **Reborn:** That was Lambo._

 _ **Chrome:** Please don't bring whatever happened with Lambo up at the dinner table. I think it makes him very upset. He won't stop crying when I try to comfort him._

 _ **Basil:** It pleases me to know that Tsuna-dono is well and clueless, thank you for your hard work Reborn-dono._

 _ **Byakuran: \\(** T^T)/ My poor Tsu-chan! Now he will never know the depth of my love! _

_**Mukuro:** Don't you mean depravity? :[_

 _ **Hibari:** Funny it's you saying that..._

 _ **Mukuro:** I think you're just jealous that he likes me better :s You have no idea what we get up to in his bedroom... ;))_

 _ **Hibari:** Over my dead body._

 _ **Gokudera:** :-0 I'll kill you! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH JUU-DAIME WITH YOUR FILTHY TAINTED HANDS, ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY, NO NOT EVEN OVER MY-_

 _ **Takeshi:** I guess there'll be a lot of dead bodies then :')_

 _ **Ryohei:** Tsuna may like you but he EXTREMELY loves me! _

_**Gokudera:** Stop deluding yourself Turf-top._

 _ **Chrome:** I found this pair of cute panties! 3 _

Photo Sent

 _ **Everyone else:** (,,_ _,,)_

 _ **Mukuro:** ….Chrome I think you have the wrong chat._

 _ **Takeshi:** Haha, they look nice! Why are we looking at panties again?_

 _ **Gokudera:** (0-0;)_

 _ **Basil:** (O/O) Please save it for an appropriate chat Chrome-hime._

 _ **Chrome:** (-OwO-) So what holiday is next? Tsuna-sama would look even better in them! 3 ;)_

 _ **Byakuran: ╰║ ❛ ◯ ❛ ║╯**_ _ **꒳ᵒ꒳ᵎᵎᵎ**_ _My, my, my, how NAUGHTY Chrome-chan! I can hear Gokudera-kun choking in the other room! Please die faster 3 3 Could you get me a lilac color dear? They match my coloring best._

 _ **Hibari:** ...What are you doing here, white haired menace?_

 _ **Ryohei:** He EXTREMELY broke in! __୧_ _(_ _๑•_ _̀ᗝ•́)_ _૭_

 _ **Mukuro:** You're supposed to STOP them when anyone breaks in._

 _ **Ryohei:** But they EXTREMELY brang Kyoko! __〜_ _٩_ _( ╹▿╹ )_ _۶_ _〜_ _We're been catching up! I should tell Tsuna soon._

 _ **Gokudera:** Keep the she-demon away from me. If she doesn't remember I exist, it would be best._

 _ **Hibari:** I would like the same._

 _ **Mukuro:** For once we can agree, Kyou-chan!_

 _ **Unknown:** Hey Reborn, can I have access to the training facilities?_

 _ **Reborn:** Stop blowing up my phone, I'm working. Why do you need access? (_ _・_ ___ _・ヾ_

 _ **Unknown:** For stuff... PLEASE! __＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／_

 _ **Reborn:** Fine. Don't kill anyone. Everyone needs to meet later, place details in a bit._

 _ **Unknown:** No promises! ╰( __･_ _ᗜ_ _･_ _)╯ See you later then!_

 _ **Reborn:** Kyoko's gonna beat your asses. I hope you're sufficiently cowed. _

_**Colonello:** No wonder I can hear Chrome laughing. For a moment, I thought I was gonna die when the lights started flickering. __ヽ_ _(#_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _ **Lal:** Keep skipping your lessons and you'll be in a coffin before you know it. Report in asshat. Btw, I won't be able to make it Reborn, some assignments popped up._

 _ **Colonello:**...Yes Ma'am._

 _ **Takeshi:** You are so whipped. Maa, why is everyone scared of Kyoko-chan? She's so nice!_

 _ **Kyoko:** Aww, thanks! 3 (*•̀ᴗ•́*)_ _و_ _̑̑ I'm glad you feel that way, I would hate for it to be otherwise!_

 _ **Basil:** Indeed Kyoko-hime._

 _ **The Conference Room - Vongola HQ – A Place That Doesn't Exist, Italy**_

"We're all here Reborn, Juu-daime! Why are we meeting?"

The guardians all fidgeted in their chairs, under Reborn's heavy stare.

"Tsuna and I have something...important to tell everyone."

Tsuna flushed scarlet and hid himself behind Reborn, slightly bouncing up and down in nervousness, "Please hurry up, j-just say it!"

"Tsuna and I have decided to tell you the truth...we talked everything over with Nono and he agreed."

Reborn grasped Tsuna's hand, "As of today..."

A chair flew towards Reborn as everyone's flames blistered and revolted, "You bastard!"

"We all swore we wouldn't do anything!"

A dainty razor sharp heel almost almost impaled Reborn's eye.

" I can't believe no one told me! Tsun~a, why didn't you tell me?"

The yelling grew louder and more incoherent.

"This is EXTREMELY unfair-!"

"Obviously I should be the one spending every night with Tsunayoshi, especially if he is dressed in nothing but-"

"You should never have the honor of looking at Tsuna-dono that way! Dare say I, only thee-"

"Be quiet! Let Reborn explain!" Tsuna's hand slammed onto the antique table, slightly charring the wood – his eyes burning with sky flames.

The protests and cursing quickly stopped, and then most shrank back in fear as darkness began to cloak Reborn.

He cleared his throat, and it echoed into the silent room, "I was saying, As of today... a schedule of sorts will be implemented. You have no direct say in the matter and Tsuna has already agreed. Tsuna will spend a day with a small group of guardians, doing as he pleases, whether they be from Vongola, CEDEF, the Varia, or other allies."

"The only exceptions are if Tsuna himself, under no pressure, pain of death or molestation, agrees to spend the day solely with one person. As a result of this option, Nono has implemented a training camp. The Arcobaleno will make sure **everyone** is able to hold off pursuers, if they ever wish to spend a day alone with Tsuna."

Caution hope swirled into their hearts, as Reborn continued to speak, "This is as Nono and Decimo decree, and so it is. If you wish to have a chance then you **must** comply. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut – or it will be done permanently. The Nono sends his **blessings** , and I give you mine. Good luck." Reborn ended with a cutting smile, that complemented the fury he held in his eyes.

Silence reigned for all of two moments, before Tsuna huffed, glaringly nervous, before dragging Reborn out of the room. His echoing voice could be heard once the doors shut, "That was something alright...I-I need cake. You're driving and I'm buying."

Chrome let out an ear piercing scream, before she jumped and fist pumped into the air, a bizarre imitation of Ryohei, "I win! Hana-chan **so** owes me!"

Guardians and allies alike all edged away from Chrome, fear caressing their spine, detremined to not think about what Chrome could've won.  
Victoriously settling into her chair, she paused and asked, "Shouldn't you guys be happier?"

At her words, the chains of shock and fear slowly rusted away, and everyone let out a wondrous cheer.

Chrome and Kyoko traded looks and smiled widely, "Life has never been so much fun, right Kyoko?"

Sparkles and roses twirled around Kyoko, "Absolutely! I know I'll be hanging around Tsuna-kun more!"

They fell into a chorus of echoing giggles, and everyone swore they could feel death on their shoulder. Sans, the extreme Ryohei and Takeshi.

Life was looking up.

 **Amore-Voli Cafe, Sorrento, Italy**

A fork slowly, reverently, cut into a slice of chocolate cake, before making it's way quickly towards a hungry mouth.

"I think I died and went to heaven."

Reborn smiled, "Of course your version of heaven had to have me in it, otherwise it wouldn't be heaven."

Tsuna almost spit out his cake, then remembered the sacrilege of doing so. Forcing himself to swallow, and take a heavy gulp of Reborn's bitter coffee, he sighed.

Pouting cutely, he complained, "Mou, Reborn! I can't waste any part of this cake! Not only is it expensive, it's godly!"

Reborn's eye slightly twitched as Tsuna hung onto his cup of coffee, sipping in between ravenous and reverent bites of cake, "I'll signal the waiter to get more coffee."

Tsuna was in a happy place, although occasionally Reborn poked his bubble, he did not pop it.

Chocolate frosting clung to the corner of his mouth, desperate to not be eaten like it's brethren, "Dame-Tsuna, a Mafia boss must always have manners. Yours seem to have disappeared."

Reborn's eyes zeroed in on the smidgen of chocolate, "I'll let it pass for today," he leaned over the table and gently licked off the frosting from the corner of Tsuna's mouth, "because you're paying the bill."

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed rapidly, like a fish struggling to understand the concepts of Einstein before his voice rose to a trembling soprano.

"Re-reborn! Y-you can't just do that n-now that I know what everyone...you can't just do that so suddenly okay?"

Reborn cocked his head lightly taking a sip of his fresh coffee before a smirk formed on his mouth, "So if I ask, it's okay?"

Embarrassment clamped his mouth shut and all Tsuna could do was nod.

A gentle smile, the likes of which Tsuna had never seen, graced Reborn's face. His gaze grew smoldering and Tsuna was the only recipient.

"Tsuna, would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

Heat warmed his cheeks, and his eyes grew glossy with imagining, biting his lip nervously, a small yes made it's way towards Reborn's ears.

Several passing maids had to be picked off the floor from the flushing puddles they had become, as they dared to look towards Reborn and Tsuna's table.

The kiss was by far sweeter in meaning and bitter in taste than Tsuna ever expected, the first unraveling petal of a endless rose – it was the beginning of a heart and sky truly opening to its' elements.


	10. The Schedule & Seriousness

The Schedule

* * *

"Time is precious, especially when 5am to 7pm are filled with bullshit and Mafia Politics. How will I offend someone if I eat chocolate ice cream with raspberries? I don't even know but somehow, someone took offense – and now we're in a huge clusterfuck." - Sawada Tsunayoshi; from The Secret, Encrypted Journal Of A Reluctant Mafia Boss

* * *

"I don't even want to know why you're down here." Verde shuffled past Tsunayoshi, arms filled with stacks of confidential paperwork, "Just don't burn anything down. We just got finished repairing the last bit of damage your guardians did." His face was scrunched up, teetering on the brink of inspiration.

"A-about last time Verde-san, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to destroy the sprout of that really ancient seed..."

Verde huffed and threw down his paperwork – creating a barrier between him and Tsuna. "You should say that to the botanists – they threatened to quit! I barely managed to stop them." His eyes held a sternness directed solely at Tsuna, " We're doing great things here, Tsuna. I know it, you know it, everyone in the world besides your Guardians seem to know it. You may be the boss; but I say this in all seriousness, talk to your guardians about destroying priceless artifacts. We all need to keep working if you want to drag the Mafia into the light."

Tsuna lowered his eyes to the concrete floor, "I know. I just want them to be happy and have fun. I dragged them so deeply into the Mafia... they deserve a chance to be happy. However, I won't let them run like crazy all over the place Verde-san. Thank you for telling me, I'll be sure to mention that they're not allowed to start fight in the laboratories."

Verde sighed peacefully, "Thank you for listening. The last thing I need is a stampede of angry scientists with prototype weapons striking for better workplace safety measures, our jobs are perilous as is."

Tsuna smiled, " I'll leave you to your work then. I'll put Gokudera and Ryohei to look for another sapling, if we have any luck, there should be another, no?"

Verde carefully started ordering the files around him, "That sounds fantastic. Don't forget that Shoichi and Spanner want you for whatever Nono started."

Tsuna fidgeted he was hesitant in voicing his question, "Of course. By any chance you're not involved in it... are you?"

Not looking away from his paperwork Verde said, "No. It seems like a waste of life in general. Not that you aren't abstractly attractive...but I don't see the appeal of such a relationship with another person. I am devoted to my work first and foremost. When I feel the need to make such an attachment, I will go at it my own pace. It is simply something I do not want."

Tsuna hummed in affirmation, "So it is, thank you for being my friend Verde-san, I feel I will need your stability in the months to come." Verde glanced at Tsuna thoughtfully and nodded, before returning to his work.

Tsuna carried on in his visit to the labs, stopping in to say hello or see progress on certain projects.

He stopped abruptly, almost running into the glass wall when he saw Shoichi and Spanner.

He opened the door and ran into the room, "What is that monstrosity?!"

Spanner's thunderous laughter rang in his ears, as Shoichi fretted over the details in red pen.

Shoichi turned and almost doubled over when he saw Tsuna, "T-the Schedule is d-done for the most part. We've broken up your days from 5am to 7pm, Monday to Saturday with Sundays being your break."

Tsuna twitched and breathed out slowly, trying to smother his panic, "Why is it so...intensive? Practically everything is planned! What if something unplanned happens? What if a fight breaks out?!"

Spanner sat on his desk, a lollipop not far from his mouth,"You don't have to worry about that – we've planned a number of solutions for solving and preventing any and all situations that may arise. Takeshi and Hibari were particularly helpful. Would you like to hear them?"

Tsuna rubbed his chin, "No. I just want to know...why? I'm sure Nono didn't have a schedule like this."

Shoichi raced to the other side of the room and pulled out a giant white board filled with complex scheduling fragments and equations, "Spanner, Gokudera, Verde, and I determined that you waste 42.6% of your time – most of it because of your undisciplined guardians. Gokudera has been scolded along with the others and is seriously taking his time to resolve his inner and outer problems with Fon."

Gently licking his lollipop – which happened to be a limted edition flavor – Spanner looked at Tsuna and said, "We've given a ultimatum to your Guardians - and Nono has given his approval because we have his blessings as well – they will have to behave according to their status as Vongola Guardians or they can't ever go on a date with you without a group. Just because you're going to bask the Mafia into the light – doesn't mean you loose the pleasantries. At least that's what Nono said."

Shoichi rested against the whiteboard, "I really like Nono. He's such a role model. Do you have any questions?"

Tsuna mutely shook his head with teary eyes.

Tripping over themselves, Spanner and Shoichi ran over to Tsuna. Spanner's voice rang out into the quiet room, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you worried about the ultimatum?"

Shoichi hurriedly tried to soothe Tsuna, "Y-you don't have to worry! All of your guardians agreed! Heck, Nono was thinking about giving the ultimatum to everyone that's apart of The Schedule - he said it'll make things easier on Vongola as a whole."

Tsuna's voice was quivering as he sniffled and tears ran down his cheeks, "Mou, I'm not crying because of the ultimatum! I'm crying because of my paperwork! Do you know how much of my paperwork was just property damage caused by my Guardians?! T-that's not even mentioning the insurance claims, the cover ups for the citizens – there's so much paperwork I don't have to do anymore! I'm so happy!"

Tsuna threw his arms around Shoichi and Spanner, "Thank you. I know I never say it enough, so thank you. For everything – especially this!"

They both turned scarlet but their eyes were soft with love. Shoichi buried his head into Tsuna's shoulder, and Spanner kissed Tsuna's forehead. "We'll never be those flashy powerhouse sorts. We're more of those lowly grunt scientists who work underground all the time but all the same we love you Tsuna."

Flushing, Tsuna didn't bother to contain his smile, "I love you guys too. You were always so good to me – always are good to me."

Even if his face got sore Tsuna would not stop smiling because they loved him - and he loved them. Also the paperwork – one might say **especially** the paperwork.

~Break~

"I am so excited, kora. I can't wait to see all of those people scream because of my training course, kora. I think Reborn is rubbing off on me, I can't tell if it's a good thing, kora." Colonello rubbed his hands together excited to get his hands on new trainees to train.

Fon arched an eyebrow, but the excitement in his eyes gave him away, "Indeed Reborn must be rubbing off on me as well, if I find the idea of tortu- I mean training people to be fun. It will be an interesting endeavor, I hope it will be cathartic ."

Colonello snorted, "So that's how you're always so calm. You always had that little one to train didn't you?"

Fon's smile turned sharp, "I would hate for something to happen to you, for insinuating such horrible things. I have much more respect for my student than you at this moment."

Colonello huffed, "Alright, I deserved that one, kora. I'm just really excited to start on those trainees!"

"S-strictly speaking they're not trainees Colonello-senpai. They just really want to date Tsuna-san so they have to get to our level if they want some time alone with him." Skull idly waited twining his fingers with small pieces of yarn.

Colonello grumbled, "Lackey, did I ask you?" as Fon narrowed his eyes at Colonello, a silent warning to not pick a fight with Skull.

Skull nervously looked at Colonello, "No. We can't exactly treat them as if they were new trainees...what if they get injured or die? They're a part of Mafia families too."

Fon chose his words carefully and looked Skull straight in the eyes, "Skull, they signed a contract. Vongola and the Arcobaleno will not be blamed for anything if something bad were to happen. Besides, we would never take it so far as to incur permanent or fatal injuries. Right, Colonello?"

Colonello smiled and threw his arms over Skull's shoulders, "Right! See, Lackey? We're not going to cause any lasting damage – except maybe to their pride. Now come on – we have to see if you're any better than they are."

Skull screamed and tried to get away and Colonello dragged him towards the new training facilities and Fon trailed behind.

Unknown to them – the Skull they were torturing with training was not actually Skull – but a flame construct given physical form.

~ Break ~

Skull breathed in slowly, coughing slightly at the taste of iron and smell of urine in the air.

As he sat, his other senses gradually came back – and Skull wished he was unconscious again.

There was an insistent clanging of metal.

A spine tingling crunch of something that wasn't food.

He could taste the despair.

Hear the atrocities being committed.

A woman pleaded, her voice gradually rising to a piercing screech, "Please. Someone help me! I can't stop the bleeding. They took my husband now they're going to take my baby too. **Someone help me.** "

A girl's voice was constantly broken by sobs, "Daddy! I want my daddy. My mommy left us. She gave us away. Give me my daddy back, I promise **I'll be a good girl."**

The constant screaming started.

The crying slowly fades away only to be replaced with sickening gasps and chokes.

Skull refrained from making any noise – from moving.

"OUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!ELISAWANTSOUT! .GIVEFOODDGIVEHERTHEPEOPLE!"

A young voice complained, "Give it back! I'm hungrier than you are."

"ITSMINEITSMINEITSMINE. I GET TO EAT. SO HUNGRY."

The suffering would never stop. There was too much screaming. There was too much everything.

Inwardly Skull cried.

He was lost to the hell that surrounded him.

A knife gently scraped his back, "Did you think I didn't know you were awake, punk?"

Panic swelled within him – suddenly he was lulled to sleep – not caring that the darkness took him. Hoping that it was nothing more than a nightmare.

~ Break ~

Tsuna was enraged – and it was safe to say that he wasn't the only one.

The Arcobaleno sat around the room coiled tightly with anger and worry.

He paced back and forth looking at his subordinates pointedly, "No one. Not **one** person knows where he, where Skull, is. If it wasn't for Verde-san's sudden need of cloud flames **none** of us would know that Skull was gone. I want everyone we can spare to look for him. Mukuro, I want you to try and track down the person whose flames were used to create that construct get everyone except Gokudera to help. Reborn, Fon, Colonello, you'll search the rest of Italy. Verde-san, Lal, I want you to start interrogating any of Skull's contacts. Yuni, get Shoichi and Spanner – let them make a map of Skull's patterns – you'll help them look for Skull at his usual haunts. Viper check with your contacts, see if they know anything. Everyone else – **out** , I need to do my part as well."

Quickly everyone left Tsuna alone, as he sat down at his desk and rung Gokudera's number.

"Skull is missing. We don't know if he's just off the grid. Considering there was a flame construct, we have to assume the worst – and time isn't on our side. We don't know how long he was missing previous to Verde-san's experiment that canceled out the flame construct. Get Byakuran to come by, we need to have a talk about the future."

Gokudera's muffled voice complained, and Tsuna cracked a small smile before it faded into a frown, "Yuni knows nothing, sees nothing. Can you contact **him**?"

Tsuna pulled away from the phone as a loud bang and a sting of curse words created static.

Sighing and running his fingers through his hair, Tsuna asked, "So can you?"

His frown deepened when he heard gun shots, "Nevermind then, I'll ask Mukuro. Just come back safely okay?"

Groaning as Gokudera hung up, Tsuna drew his knees up to his chest and cursed in every language he knew.

His voice echoed into the silent room filled with desperation, "If we can't find Skull, then we'll have to involve **him.** Dio, help me. I **never** wanted to involve Daemon Spade."


End file.
